


An AI writes a Bendy fanfic.

by MonsterHeart



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this with an Ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterHeart/pseuds/MonsterHeart
Summary: It gets weird quick.  I'm in bold the Ai is in normal text.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	An AI writes a Bendy fanfic.

**Bendy pinnned Henry against the wall, his long ink tongue going over the man's face. The demon growled slightly tempting to playfully bite Henry’s skin. Henry let out a groan** ̶It didn´t bite. He was happy to accept the instant pain and released his breath, listening to the yelp of the demon that was in the office.

Henry laid on the ground once again, but was surprised to feel a hand wrapping around his wrist. Suddenly he was released into the cold air. The hand backed away leaving Henry alone

**Henry had been tossed out the window of the office. The hand that released him led to an angel who had stabbed the monstrous demon Bendy in the back saving Henry from a cruel fate.** At that moment, an arm was laid in front of him and surrounded by a large hole from his own body. "You...you bastards...you bastards...."Bendy cursed and then let out a growl the ink seeping from his body healing his wounds. 

**The Angel, Alice, did not care much for the demon only wanting to protect Henry... Then again throwing him out of the top floor of an office was probably not the best thing.**

The dog walked up to the window and glared, before staring at a point in the distance, as if he were in the presence of the god himself. 

**The long-eared hound walked through the air with a gentle flap of his wings. A gentle Hell hound with a sheepish nature. He was once friends with the Demon, but things had gone sour.** Once upon a time, the Demon had tried to possess the hound, but when the hound tried to bite, the Demon was driven back with such ferocity that the hound was forced to flee. As a result, the hound had abandoned the Demon. The demon had intended to take his place as champion of the Hells, but **Bendy had first decided to raise his powers to a level unknown to mortal and immortal a like. Yes Bendy would devour the would of poor mortals like Henry and any angel that got in his way too.** Since I would have to sacrifice someone for this, I said, Go ahead, I'll go after Henry and the messenger sent to track his position. That was when I thought the failed cabal's elemental god was Jack. So I bring you not one or two, but ten.

My face was set like a gourd that would be split in a the **stitching on Boris’s face had come lose resembling a split good as it was falling apart . The hound's words confused Henry. ”T-track me down?” Henry stuttered. He was under the impression that he and the hound we're friends, but apparently things change.** I'm surprised the Mayor hadn't called you to warn me if you were looking like that for long , Boris said. Do you not remember, Henry replied. ‹It's beautiful, ‹isn't it

**Boris gave Henry a stern yet confused looked from where Henry lay in the grass. He huffed before turning his attention on the Angel. ”Do not fret Alice I was just a distraction.”**

**With that, the Demon ripped off Alice’s wings as she let out a loud deafening scream.**

Alice slashed at him with her wings.

That did not stop the Demon. He stomped towards Alice once more. He stopped short of striking her as he noticed the tendrils, which were planted at the base of the AngelThe tendrils curled at the wingless Angel’s feet. They had been summoned by her scream. **She was powerless to stop them as one tendril wrapped around Boris’s neck the others began to bound the demon tightly.**

 **Henry somehow watched this from his place on the ground below.** His neck moved wildly, twisting and turning as he struggled to free his body. 

The angel of death raised its pale wings, allowing him a little more stability as he struggled to remain conscious. 

"I think I'll be alright." **Alice gave a smile flapping her newly grown wings. She had changed her voice splitting apart like a cut seam. ”I will simply end you both, Boris.. Bendy. Then Henry will be Safe.”**

”Anyhow, Boris. It seems like things are heating up between you two again, huh?” Henry chimed in. ”Boris. How is he? Good? And yes.. Yes, well, no. I suppose he still feels guilty about the murders. Because how else would it be? And as for you, well.. Well, you're 

The scary one now Alice. With your inky tendrils binding that demon and holding Boris by his neck out the window” **Henry scoffed in a half-mad rage. ”Do you think this is any better? That this will be any better? Look at them Alice they are pathetic.”**

Oooh this was scary too.” 

”Boris will burn.” 

”Boris will not have much time.”

”What are you going to do Alice?” 

”Who am I to say what you do?”

 **The voices echoed in Alice’s head shouting at her in every direction. What was she to do? She could kill them easily, but Henry even in this state was right that wouldn't change anything. It wouldn't make anything better.** So she might as well scare them away, and kill them

 **And so Alice flew off with her new wings and took her role as the Angel of Death.** (Right now, I'm not sure if she actually is the Angel of Death, but the title seems to imply she is. :P)

The new Dominant Personality's original body is a Devourer...a model reborn, of sorts, from his origin.

Alice's wings have been blessed, and she is now fast enough to handle any combat. Her new wings only augment her speed, so she can't hide from enemies while flying.

 **The end of Alice with tendrils** is just the way I want it, but it wasn't at the end of the day. It wasn't. But the bad news is that it was not one of my most successful films. Some reviewers are upset because it's too long. Some complain that Alice had too little action. Some ask why it is a film about drifting and not a film about adventure. Some complain that it was actually a film about wheels and not a film about stepping on wheels. Some ask why it is a film about asking questions rather than acting questions.


End file.
